Post Return 0
by CoolMhouse
Summary: Finch est descendu bien bas. Grace va-t-elle réussir à le consoler ? ATTENTION SPOILERS FIN DE SERIE


_Bonsoir ! Hier soir j'ai été prise par ma petite muse et j'ai donc pondu de OS. Vu le titre, cela se passe après la FIN de la série ! Donc si vous ne l'avez pas vu, c'est à vos risques et périls !_

 __ _Je n'ai pas pleuré en l'écrivant mais je conseille peut être d'avoir un petit mouchoir, parce que ce n'est pas forcément joyeux tout le temps._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Post-Return 0**

Il l'avait fait. Il l'avait écouté et avait fait demi-tour, le laissant seul sur le toit d'en face, seul au milieu des rafales de tirs qu'il distinguait nettement. Il descendit les marches, sa main posée sur son ventre, retenant l'afflux de sang. Il se fichait de la douleur physique. Il avait mal mentalement. Il repensa à tout ce que John lui avait dit.

 _« Quand vous êtes venus vers moi, vous m'avez donné un travail, un but. J'ai essayé de sauver le monde pendant si longtemps, que sauver une seule vie à la fois me semblait un peu décevant. »_

Il avait été blessé tout d'abord par son propos final. Une seule vie, même la plus insignifiante était forcément importante pour quelqu'un. Tout le monde sur terre avait au moins une personne qui l'aimait, qui tenait à elle, qui ne voudrait pas la voir disparaître de sitôt. Bien sûr, John se souvenait de ses premières paroles. Un but. Il le lui avait donné pas le biais de ce travail. Pendant des années ils avaient sauvé des vies, les une après les autres et Finch ne le regrettait pas, Reese avait été un très bon employé.

« _Puis j'ai réalisé…que parfois une seule vie …Si c'est la bonne…C'est suffisant »_

Il avait comprit que John tenait à ce qu'il soit en vie. Mais il s'était préparé à mourir depuis bien longtemps. Depuis qu'il avait créée la machine, il s'y attendait. Mais avec l'arrivée de Samaritain, il s'y était sérieusement préparé. La faucheuse pouvait s'emparer de lui à tout moment, à chaque coin de rues, malgré sa nouvelle identité de professeur. Mais il avait été négligeant. Il avait fallu qu'il aille dans un endroit où il y avait déjà été par le passé.

Un engrenage infernal avait suivi. Il avait assisté impuissant à la mort d'Elias, avait été presqu'été enlevé par Greer, avait vu Root mourir à petit feu devant lui, il n'avait pas pu l'aider, embarqué de force par la police New-Yorkaise.

Il avait failli finir en prison mais la machine l'avait aidé. Il avait parcouru des milliers de kilomètres pour tenter de sauver sa création, même s'il avait du se retrouver face aux agents de Samaritain et de nouveau Greer. Ses agents l'avaient toujours suivit, voulant lui sauver sa peau, mais il n'avait rien demandé. Il avait voulu tout faire tout seul. Il avait été le seul à parvenir à créer la toute première Intelligence Artificielle, il était donc le seul à savoir comment en tuer une autre.

« _Au revoir Harold »_

Il avait hurlé. Il n'acceptait pas que Reese puisse se sacrifier à sa place. Il savait que John était condamné à mourir avant qu'il n'aille à sa rencontre. Il avait voulu le sauver lui. Il savait que malgré sa carrière de militaire, un homme blessé et doux se cachait derrière cette personnalité froide. Il n'avait jamais voulu le sacrifier, même pour une Machine. Il l'avait clairement dit à Root un jour.

Puis la machine avait rajouté son grain, se mettant du côté de Reese, le poussant pour qu'il parte. Elle lui avait partagé le plus grand secret qu'elle avait découvert au fil des années.

« _Tout le monde meurt seul. Mais si vous représentez quelque chose pour quelqu'un, si vous aidez ou aimez quelqu'un, si une seule personne se souvient de vous, alors peut être que vous ne mourrez jamais vraiment »_

Il l'avait écouté, tout en regardant John tirer ses les agents qui venait de partout sur le toit. John était très déterminé à en finir avec l'arrangement qu'il avait passé avec la Machine. Il avait entendu la voix de Root, celle de la Machine, s'excuser pour toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait faites. Il savait que la fin approchait. Que la Machine allait presque disparaître, sans doute pour de bon et pour l'éternité. Il avait décidé pour une fois, d'écouter son partenaire, de ne pas le contrarier. Il s'était donc dirigé vers la porte. Il avait sentit le regard de Reese sur lui et il avait du se faire violence pour ne pas craquer. Son cœur lui faisait mal, comme s'il était serré dans un étau. Plus de cinq ans d'amitiés, voire plus, allaient partir en fumée dans quelques secondes. Il ne voulait pas le voir mourir, il en avait déjà assez vu et John le savait. Il avait l'impression que Reese lui avait sourit, mais il se faisait sûrement des fausses idées.

Il avait fait ses adieux à sa création et il avait disparu des yeux de John. Il descendait très difficilement les marches. Ses émotions étaient trop fortes, le rendant plus faible que jamais. Il entendit vaguement un bruit de mitraillettes et de moteur puis un sifflement. Il entendit l'explosion, qui provoqua un tremblement de terre. Il n'avait plus aucune force, tomba en avant et dévala les marches jusqu'au palier, son arme, quant à elle dégringola plus loin. Une fois stabilisé, sa vue se troubla, mais il capta des bruits de gravats tomber. Il voulu se battre pour se remettre sur ses jambes, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus. Il sentit sa plaie devenir de plus en plus douloureuse, ainsi que son intestin, qui avait été touché par l'impact de balle. Il s'évanouit.

 _Une semaine plus tard_

Il avait retrouvé un peu de ses forces mais il n'avait plus le goût de rire, ni de vivre. Il avait été sauvé par un employé qui passait dans les escaliers, s'était retrouvé aux urgences et on l'avait opéré aussitôt. Il était sorti seulement deux jours après, l'hôpital lui rappelant des souvenirs douloureux. Il avait un objectif maintenant. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir. C'était ce que John aurait voulu, qu'il retrouve sa vie d'avant, avant qu'il ne soit blessé. Mais il savait que cela risquait d'être différent. Il avait vu Grace faire son deuil et partir en Italie, sous une autre identité qu'il lui avait fourni indirectement en cas de revirement de situation. John s'était occupé d'elle. Il avait compris qu'il tenait à elle, qu'elle était si douce, si patiente, si compréhensive. John avait donc voulu qu'il tente de la retrouver en se sacrifiant à sa place.

Il était là, devant elle. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de seconde. Il la détailla. Elle avait toujours d'aussi beaux cheveux roux et était splendide, concentrée sur son tableau, dans la finition des détails.

Il ressentait encore quelque chose pour elle, mais c'était différent. Il l'avait fait souffrir, se faisant passer pour mort et là il allait s'exposer. Elle méritait de connaître toute la vérité, tout ce qu'il lui avait caché pendant des années. Il eut une pensée pour son partenaire et ferma les yeux un instant pour se remémorer de son visage, ce sourire qu'il avait eu quand il lui avait prononcé tout ces derniers mots, ce sourire qui lui fendait le cœur et qui le tourmentait profondément. Il avança d'un pas.

Comment allait-elle réagir ? Allait-elle ne pas y croire ? Ou tout simplement l'ignorer ? Allait-elle vouloir l'écouter ? Le comprendre ? Mais surtout, allait-il réussir à tout lui dire, sa machine, sa vraie identité, son travail, son équipe, son partenaire ? Elle bougea et leva la tête, se sentant observée. Puis elle se redressa, stupéfaite, ses yeux gris-vert le détaillant lentement, comme si tout se passait au ralenti. Elle cligna des yeux et il fit un nouveau pas vers elle, essayant de dissimuler son boitement.

Il avait peur de sa réaction et ne laissa rien transparaître en premier lieu. Elle était bouche-bée puis sa surprise se transforma en un visage libéré, heureux. Elle déposa sa palette et son pinceau puis se rapprocha de lui doucement. Il la suivit du regard, terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle était maintenant à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Il déglutit, voyant dans son regard de l'incompréhension. Il avait du mal à éprouver une quelconque émotion, comme s'il était brisé.

Elle leva une main et la posa sur sa joue.

 _-Harold ?_ Murmura-t-elle, n'y croyant toujours pas.

- _Grace…_

Elle avait sourit au son de sa voix. Cette voix qui lui avait manqué, qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir suffisamment entendue, qui la rassurait.

- _Je savais que tu n'étais pas mort_ Souffla-t-elle.

Cette phrase, en apparence simple, lui fit un choc. Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle le croie mort et elle n'y avait pas cru. Il l'avait pourtant bien vu faire son deuil. Mais apparemment il s'était trompé. Elle le regarda profondément et s'avança encore plus pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il se tendit instantanément à ce contact.

Cela lui rappela Root, quand elle était trop démonstrative, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus pour avoir un câlin. Il ferma les yeux, soupira et enlaça Grace, ne voulant pas lui faire penser qu'il la repoussait, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il cru entendre le rire de Root et son sourire, ses sourires… celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était heureuse, quand elle se prenait pour Dieu avec la machine, quand elle avait une idée de génie, quand elle réussissait à lui faire avouer quelque et celui lorsqu'elle était contrariée. Il resserra sa prise sur Grace, sentant son esprit vagabonder vers des très mauvais souvenirs, comme ce coup de feu mortel qui avait tué sa partenaire et meilleure amie.

 _-C'est … si bon de pouvoir … te voir à nouveau Harold._

Grace recula légèrement et lut toute la tristesse dans son regard, mais aussi le vide. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et posa sa tête sur son torse, écoutant ses battements de cœurs. Elle avait bien vu qu'il n'allait pas bien, qu'il était complètement perturbé, changé, souffrant, semblant porter quelque chose de lourd et d'insoutenable sur ses épaules.

Il luttait contre toutes ses émotions mais il sentit les limites arriver. Par peur qu'elle ne prenne la fuite, il la garda contre elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule. L'image du corps d'Elias inanimé, de Root qui souffrait, les yeux clos, haletant péniblement puis de John, sur le toit, armé, tuant les agents lui revinrent en un morceau. Il n'en pouvait plus de retenir tout cela au fond de lui. Il avait mal, il avait besoin de quelqu'un, de soutien. Il savait que John aurait pu assurer ce rôle et cette simple pensée l'acheva. Il sentit ses larmes couler sur ses joues et se mit à sangloter.

Il se fichait du monde autour d'eux. Il avait besoin de relâcher la pression, de s'exprimer. Grace avait remué en l'entendant pleurer et lui frictionnait le dos pour le calmer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait craqué mais elle avait sentit qu'il avait besoin d'aide, le regard qu'il avait ne l'avait pas rassuré. Elle sentait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé et elle savait qu'un jour où l'autre, il lui dirait, même s'il lui fallait du temps. Pour le moment, elle voulait seulement le réconforter dans son chagrin.

Ils restèrent cinq minutes dans cette position puis elle le sentit se faire un peu plus lourd.

- _Harold ?_

Il se recula et essuya ses larmes avec son mouchoir, fuyant son regard en gardant la tête baissée. Elle posa une main compatissante sur son bras et il ancra son regard dans le sien. Elle lui offrit un sourire triste.

 _-Tu as besoin de repos… Tu sembles fatigué._

Elle avait noté ses cernes et sa fatigue lorsqu'il l'avait enlacé. C'était marqué en lui. Il acquiesça positivement. Elle lui prit une main et la chauffa avec ses mains de peintre. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ça en public, c'était lorsqu'il lui avait raconté une partie de son enfance, avec son père et les oiseaux. Ce simple souvenir l'attrista encore plus. Elle lui chuchota quelques mots réconfortants, rangeant son matériel et replia son chevalet. Elle prit tout dans une main et tendit l'autre en direction de l'homme.

Il la prit et la suivit. C'est là qu'elle remarqua sa démarche.

 _-Harold, tu t'es fais mal ?_ Demanda-t-elle conciliante.

- _C'est …_

Il ravala le sanglot et Grace n'insista pas, voyant qu'il n'était pas prêt.

 _-Ce n'est pas grave_ Lui assura-t-elle.

Ils marchèrent côté à côté, quittant le parc et se dirigèrent dans la rue. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'arriver chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte et l'invita à rentrer. Il eut un instant d'hésitation et entra. La première chose qu'il vit, fut cette photo de eux deux. Où ils souriaient tous les deux, de bonheur. Il s'approcha et la prit entre les mains, nostalgique. Grace avait déposé son matériel dans le petit sas de l'entrée et le regardait évoluer dans le salon. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle le vit regarder la photo. Il la reposa et boita jusqu'au canapé, ressentant le besoin de faire une pause, son dos protestant.

Grace se rapprocha de lui et prit place à ses côtés, déjà inquiète. Elle posa une main sur sa jambe.

 _-Harold… As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?_

 _-Aurais-tu du paracétamol ?_ Souffla-t-il.

- _Je vais te chercher ça._

Elle se leva et alla dans le couloir, disparaissant de sa vue. Il attrapa un coussin et cala sa nuque derrière. Il n'avait pas prit ses médicaments. Il avait décidé de souffrir volontairement dans le cas ou Grace aurait décidé de le rejeter et de ne pas l'accepter. Souffrir était aussi sa punition pour avoir abandonné Reese et ne pas avoir insisté pour qu'il parte, qu'il reste en vie. Sa punition aussi pour avoir fait souffrir le premier grand amour de sa vie. Il grimaça et posa une main sur son ventre. Cette cicatrice, une nouvelle qui venait de s'ajouter à sa collection, lui faisait mal, même protégée par la compresse qu'il portait. Il déboutonna sa veste et garda sa main posée dessus.

Il avait prit une balle en présence de Reese. Il n'était pas vraiment un superman comme disait souvent Fusco, mais avec lui, même s'il se retrouvait blessé, il se sentait bien, en sécurité. Reese avait quelque chose de rassurant dans sa façon d'agir pour le protéger et il avait apprécié.

Grace fit son retour et lui tendit le comprimé et un verre d'eau. Il la remercia et l'avala avant de reposer sa tête sur le coussin.

 _-Tu as mal au ventre ?_

 _-Non… enfin si mais …_

Il retira sa main et il vit Grace hoqueter.

 _-Harold, tu saignes…_

Il ne réagit pas, complètement ailleurs. Elle posa sa main autour de la tâche et sentit le bandage en dessous le tissu de la chemise. Elle le regarda et vit qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, affecté. Elle glissa ses mains et entreprit de faire sauter les boutons. Il revint à lui et attrapa ses mains.

- _Grace…_

 _-Harold, je veux juste t'aider. Laisses-moi te soigner._

Elle sentait qu'il avait peur, qu'il avait du mal à baisser la garde, toujours crispé. Ce n'était clairement plus le même homme. Elle l'avait connu très timide, bavard, souriant, accueillant, aimable et très compréhensif. Tous ces adjectifs réunis en un seul homme l'avaient fait craquer. Là elle se demandait bien ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'il devienne aussi silencieux, craintif et malheureux.

Il tira sur sa chemise, la faisant sortir de son pantalon et l'ouvrit suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse voir. Elle passa une main sur sa peau, il tressaillit. Elle retira la compresse et vit la cicatrice. Elle comprit de suite qu'il n'avait pas subi une intervention pour des soucis de santé, la taille et la forme trahissait le fait qu'il s'était prit une balle.

 _-Je vais chercher ce qu'il te faut._

Elle prit le nécessaire, revint le nettoyer, le désinfecter et lui posa une nouvelle compresse propre. Elle l'entendit gémir et il s'agita, replaçant son dos.

- _Grace, j'aimerai… que tu comprennes une chose…_

 _-Je t'écoute._

 _\- Je … vais te montrer quelque chose. Je veux que tu saches que … tous les jours…je souffre. Depuis … l'accident du ferry._

Grace ouvrit grand les yeux, peinée pour lui. Il dénoua sa cravate et retira sa chemise avec un rictus de douleur. Elle l'avait déjà vu nu, donc il n'avait aucune raison d'être pudique envers elle. Il se mit sur le bord du canapé.

 _-Mon dos..._

Elle s'exécuta lentement, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'elle allait voir. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'elle vit la cicatrice dans son dos.

 _-Harold qu'est ce que tu as eu ?_

 _-Fusion vertébrale._

 _-C'est pour ça que … tu marches comme ça ? Que tu ne peux pas tourner la tête ?_

Il ferma les yeux. Elle était très observatrice, pourtant il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de tourner sa tête, mais elle avait noté sa raideur.

- _Oui_ répondit-il finalement, las.

Elle attrapa sa chemise et la lui remit sur le dos, ne voulant pas qu'il attrape froid et lui prit la main, la serra.

- _Harold… tu es fatigué, tu devrais dormir._

 _-Grace… Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je te rejette mais, j'aurai besoin d'un peu de temps. Je ne peux pas … pas après tout ce que j'ai vécu_ Acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

- _Je te comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai une chambre d'ami si c'est ce que tu veux._

 _-Merci._

Elle l'accompagna vers la chambre, lui indiquant au passage quelques pièces de la maison et l'aida à s'allonger.

- _Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je serai là._

Elle allait le laisser mais il la retint par le bras.

 _-Grace… merci. Merci pour ta compréhension et … ta patience._

Elle lui offrit un sourire.

 _-Reposes-toi._

Elle s'éloigna et entrebâilla la porte. Il regarda le plafond un instant puis se laissa emporter par le sommeil, épuisé.

 _Deux mois plus tard_

Il avait retrouvé une partie de sa complicité avec Grace. Elle l'avait aidé à aller un peu mieux, mais ce n'était pas toujours suffisant. Il repensait sans cesse à son partenaire, à son ami, à John. A ce qu'il aurait pu faire, pour le sauver. La culpabilité le prenait par les tripes. Il avait réalisé ses sentiments bien trop tard. Il n'avait même pas eu la force d'avouer la vrai part de ce qu'il ressentait le dernier jour. Il avait tout simplement dit que John était un très bon ami, sans aller plus loin. Il le regrettait maintenant et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier. Pour lui John Reese était mort en le sauvant.

Grace était au courant de tout. Il lui avait raconté. Il avait commencé par le commencement : La machine, sa création qu'il avait mit des années à bâtir. Puis les problèmes qui ont suivi, l'attentat du ferry, la mort de son ami Nathan Ingram, son dos bousillé, sa très longue rééducation. Le jour où il avait embauché Reese, le début de leur partenariat. Il avait également raconté sa rencontre avec Root, Shaw, l'intégration des deux inspecteurs de police à son travail illégal. Comment les missions se passaient, comment ils s'en sortaient. Puis l'arrivée de Samaritain, qui avait été un gros chamboulement.

Grace s'était souvenue de l'explosion du bâtiment, dont ils avaient parlé pendant des semaines et des semaines, qui avait fait de nombreuses victimes, dont des civils et l'organisation Vigilance. Il lui avait apprit qu'il était derrière son enlèvement et lui avait avoué qu'il l'avait empêché de tomber ce jour-là, lors de l'échange. Elle en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Puis il lui avait récité son histoire d'identité, qu'il avait été obligé de devenir professeur des universités mais qu'il s'était fait piéger.

Le plus dur pour lui fut de lui annoncer qu'il y avait eu des morts, tout d'abord L'inspecteur Carter, Elias, Root puis John. Sa voix avait tremblé lorsqu'il avait prononcé le prénom de Reese et une larme avait coulé sur sa joue.

Grace avait été choquée par la longueur de son récit, par sa violence également. Elle comprit que celui qu'elle avait aimé avait vécu des choses terribles, qui l'avaient détruit à force. Elle l'avait longuement enlacé, se sentant triste pour lui, lui qui ne méritait pas de souffrir, qui méritait d'être heureux, au calme. Harold était reconnaissant envers elle. Il se sentait mieux de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un mais il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver certains sentiments. Il était définitivement cassé. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à dormir avec elle, sentant qu'il en était incapable. Elle ne disait rien et lui laissait du temps. Il avait songé un moment que jamais une femme n'avait été aussi patiente avec lui.

Une nuit, il s'était réveillé en sursaut, haletant. Il avait fait un cauchemar ou plutôt il avait revécu toute la scène avant que Reese ne meurt. Il avait revu le visage de Root aussi, il savait pourtant qu'elle n'avait pas été là sur le toit ce jour-là, que son esprit lui avait joué un tour, qu'il avait halluciné. Tout ce qu'il avait entendu avant de s'évanouir résonnait dans ses oreilles. Grace était apparue sur le seuil de la porte et s'était rapprochée de lui, affolée. Elle s'était assise à côté de lui et l'avait prit dans ses bras.

 _-Tout va bien Harold._ Lui avait-elle murmuré.

Il s'était calmé en sa présence et avait regagné un peu de son assurance. Il s'était rendormi et elle l'avait laissé seul, une fois qu'elle était sûre qu'il dormait paisiblement.

Parfois quand il avait mal au dos, bien plus qu'habituellement, elle s'inquiétait pour lui, lui demandait si ça allait. Parfois il lui disait que ca allait passer mais parfois il lui disait que ca n'allait pas. Il ne voulait plus rien lui cacher, même s'il ne le lui avait toujours pas dit pour John. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal avec ça. Chaque chose en son temps il s'était dit. Quand ça n'allait pas, elle lui frictionnait doucement le dos avec une pommade apaisante.

Tout ce qu'il réussissait à faire avec elle, c'était de lui donner un coup de main, avec la cuisine en particulier. Il la suivait parfois quand elle sortait peindre ou faire quelques courses. Ils avaient été quelques fois au cinéma, boire un café au bord d'une terrasse. Il avait fuit le thé, ne voulant pas souffrir de nouveau. Ils avaient été à une exposition une fois et il en avait été ravi, pouvant partager ses quelques connaissances avec elle, même si elle savait déjà énormément de choses de par sa profession. Ils leur arrivait d'aller au parc aussi. Il redoutait toujours cet endroit, voyant les chiens se défouler et courir dans tous les sens.

Bear lui manquait affreusement, mais c'était John qui lui avait offert, pour l'aider à combattre son stress post traumatique suite à l'enlèvement de Root. Il n'avait pas voulu le réclamer avant de retourner voir Grace. Il se doutait que Shaw s'en occupait, il savait qu'elle s'en était sorti, tout comme Fusco, mais c'était tout.

Un soir, ils étaient tous les deux en train de regarder un documentaire à la télé. Grace avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et regardait attentivement l'animateur. Lui était plongé dans ses pensées, cherchant les bons souvenirs qu'il avait partagés avec elle auparavant. Il avait eu son premier geste complice envers elle, il avait posé sa main sur son bras et l'avait caressé doucement. Elle avait relevé la tête, surprise.

- _Harold_ avait-elle soufflé d'une voix douce, qui l'avait fait chavirer.

Il avait hésité mais avait fait un grand pas en avant et l'avait embrassé, pour la toute première fois depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Un long baiser, tendre et chaleureux. Elle avait souri et s'était assise sur ses jambes, lui faisant face. Il avait été prit d'une irrésistible envie de la toucher en sentant ses émotions s'enflammer. Il avait fait glisser ses mains de ses épaules jusqu'à ses hanches.

- _Harold… Je sens que tu as envie…_

 _-Grace …_

Il avait senti son corps se réveiller. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Avec toute la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, il n'y avait pas prit autant de plaisir qu'il ne pouvait. Elle l'avait senti et s'était empressée, avec douceur de le détendre. Elle avait bougé lentement sur lui, cherchant à provoquer une réaction.

 _-Doucement Grace…_

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation. Il avait perdu l'habitude et ne savait plus comment son corps pouvait réagir face aux provocations.

- _Laisses toi aller, ça va aller Harry …_

Harry. Ce surnom lui avait donné le sentiment d'une douche froide. Il avait eut l'impression d'entendre Reese l'appeler, ce fameux jour où il avait fait parti d'un jury. Il avait employé ce surnom là pour l'encourager, par taquinerie et il se souvenait de comment il avait réagit. En y repensant, il avait regretté sa réaction excessive. Grace l'avait senti se tendre et l'avait regardé dans les yeux.

 _-Harold ?_

Il avait baissé la tête, avait eu l'impression qu'un couteau venait de traverser son pauvre cœur meurtri. Il avait senti ses lèvres trembler. Il avait fait un mouvement pour se lever et Grace s'était poussée, le laissant partir. Il s'était précipité dans la chambre et s'était allongé, sa tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, laissant une nouvelle fois les larmes couler. Elle était venue le voir en l'entendant gémir et pleurer. Elle n'avait rien dit, s'était contenté d'être présente pour lui, qu'il aille mieux. Elle s'était tout simplement allongée derrière lui et lui et avait frictionné son épaule, se voulant réconfortante. Elle avait su plus tard pourquoi il avait réagit comme ça et s'était promise de ne plus jamais employer ce petit prénom intime.

Parfois il était fatigué, au bout du rouleau. Il dormait mal même si Grace pensait le contraire. Il ressentait la faiblesse musculaire quand il émergeait le matin, de son court sommeil.

Aujourd'hui elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait assister à une nouvelle exposition qui venait d'ouvrir en ville. Il avait accepté, espérant que cela lui change les idées. Ils s'y étaient rendus à pied, n'étant pas si loin. Ils avaient commencé en douceur mais il s'était vite retrouvé mal à l'aise. Il y avait trop de monde et se sentait étouffé, pas en sécurité. Il chercha du regard la sortie, Grace le vit et tenta de le calmer avec des mots doux. Mais c'en était de trop pour lui, qui tomba dans l'inconscience.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit ce fut Grace s'exclamer « _Bon sang vous ne …! »_ alors qu'elle le retenait de toutes ses forces.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se sentit perdu. Il reconnu la chambre qu'il occupait chez Grace. Il cligna des yeux. Comment avait-elle pu le ramener ici, seule ? Alors qu'il tentait un mouvement pour se redresser, il sentit quelqu'un monter sur le lit et lui lécher la figure.

 _-Bear !?..._

La malinois jappa, heureux de retrouver son maître. Harold ne put s'empêcher de le câliner. Il lui avait tant manqué. Puis il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas du venir seul. Shaw ou Fusco étaient peut être venus le voir ou il avait juste croisé leur chemin par hasard. Bear le lécha une nouvelle fois.

 _-Bon garçon._ Fit Finch.

Il lui ordonna de descendre du lit mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil, ce qui le contraria. Un petit toussement se fit entendre et il tourna la tête vers la porte. Il manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive face à la personne adossée sur l'encadrement de la porte : John Reese.

 _-Mr … Reese … mais que …_ Balbutia-t-il.

John était là, sous ses yeux. Il avait le bras droit en écharpe, quelques ecchymoses visibles sur son visage. Il ne portait pas son costume, habillé en civil. Il se rapprocha et s'assit face à lui, silencieux.

- _Finch._

Cette voix rauque. Qu'il avait entendu tant de fois dans ses mauvais rêves, qu'il voulait entendre à nouveau. Il tressaillit, le dévisageant, sentant que cela lui semblait complètement irréel. Il leva ses mains et le toucha, pour s'assurer qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Reese ne bougea pas, l'observant agir.

- _John…_ Fit Finch d'une voix brisée.

Il se rapprocha de lui et enfoui sa tête sur son torse, ses bras le retenant, ne voulant pas qu'il parte. Reese avait posé sa main gauche sur son dos, le frottant machinalement. Finch huma son odeur, celle qui lui avait manqué, ce parfum qui l'envoutait.

 _-Je croyais que … vous … vous …_

 _-Je le croyais aussi._

 _-Comment est- ce que …_

 _-Grâce à la Machine._

Finch se décolla de lui, tentant de comprendre. La Machine était en train de disparaître et n'était plus du tout aussi efficace lorsqu'il l'avait abandonné.

- _La Machine avait prévu le coup. Elle avait envoyé des renforts._

 _-Mais … pourtant … le missile …_

 _-Il a bien touché l'immeuble. Mais je n'étais plus là._

 _-Mais c'est impossible …_

 _-Si. Grâce à un hélicoptère, j'ai pu être sauvé. Par trois de nos anciens numéros, qui travaillent pour la Machine. Ils m'ont emmené sur leur base et ils m'ont soigné, le Dr Megan faisait parti de leur équipe._

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. La Machine avait pourtant passé un pacte avec John et elle l'avait sauvé contre son avis.

 _-John … La Machine …_

Reese sourit.

 _-Nous avons réussi. C'est grâce à elle que je vous ai retrouvé._

Finch sentit tout son corps se détendre. Ainsi, ils n'avaient pas mené cette bataille pour rien. Sa création était sauvée.

- _Finch._

 _-John ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas si je devrais vous le dire. Mais sachez que… j'ai été mort cliniquement pendant deux minutes._

Finch poussa un petit cri de stupeur.

 _-Mais je me suis battu. Ma première pensée était vous. Je me suis battu pour revenir à la vie, parce que je savais que vous aviez besoin de moi._

 _-John …_

 _-Mais … Ce n'est pas tout. Finch, j'ai … notre relation n'est pas banale, elle est spéciale. Je vous ai toujours protégé et cela à fait évoluer certains de mes sentiments._

Reese se pencha vers lui et lui prit la main. Finch attendait la suite, surprit.

 _-Harold, ne le prenez pas mal, mais … je vous aime. Je n'ai jamais cessé de vous aimer depuis … il y a bien trop longtemps, mais je sais que cela a commencé après Carter._

Finch ne savait plus quoi dire. John venait de s'ouvrir à lui. Chose qu'il aurait voulu faire, mais qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire, le croyant mort.

- _D'après Grace…_

Finch fronça les sourcils.

- _Elle m'a dit que parfois vous parliez dans vos rêves. Elle a comprit quelque chose. Que vous l'aimiez toujours mais que vous aimez aussi une autre personne, qui est beaucoup plus importante à vos yeux._

 _-John. Cette personne…_

 _-Oui Harold ?_

 _-C'est vous._

Reese sourit et baissa la tête. Finch ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher de lui, encore sonné par le fait qu'il soit en vie.

- _Votre bras …_

 _-J'ai reçu une balle ce jour-là, elle a failli me coûter cher. Une partie de mon bras est paralysé, mais je commence à récupérer certaines sensations._

Finch eu une mine désolée et prit sa main droite, voulant se rassurer. Reese serra sa prise, bien que faible mais cela suffit à lui arracher un petit sourire timide. Finch fut prit d'un vertige et Reese le retint du mieux qu'il le put.

 _-Rallongez vous Finch, vous n'êtes pas en état._

 _-Attendez John … Ca fait combien de temps que vous …me surveillez ?_

 _-Depuis 1 mois et demi. Allongez-vous._

Il se rallongea et Bear vint placer sa petite tête sur son ventre, couinant.

- _Bear est inquiet pour vous. Grace l'est également. Je le suis aussi, Finch. Mais maintenant que je suis là, je vais veiller sur vous. Reposez-vous, je serais avec Grace dans le salon, Bear reste avec vous._

Alors qu'il allait se lever pour le laisser dormir, Finch l'agrippa fermement.

- _S'il vous plaît Mr Reese… Ne partez pas._

Reese lui offrit un sourire sincère et chaleureux.

- _Je ne partirai pas. Je ne vous laisserai plus jamais seul. Dormez maintenant._

Reese avait reprit sa place sur le lit, tenant compagnie à Finch. Finch se sentait apaisé à présent. Retrouver John lui avait fait un choc dont il ne s'était pas encore remit, croyant toujours à une hallucination, ce dont il n'espérait pas du tout. Il ne put lutter et s'endormi. Bear le regardait dormir, les oreilles dressées. Reese lâcha doucement sa main et s'éclipsa, retournant dans le salon.

Il s'installa dans le canapé à côté de Grace qui lui tendit un café chaud.

 _-Merci John pour votre aide._

 _-Je vous en prie._

 _-Harold m'a parlé de vous, en bien surtout. Il m'a raconté tout ce qui s'est passé. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas John Riley. Mais John Reese._

 _-C'est exact._

 _-Il vous croyait vraiment mort vous savez ?_

 _-Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Je lui ai demandé de partir ce jour-là, pour qu'il n'en garde pas un mauvais souvenir._ Confessa-t-il. _Mais il était prêt à se sacrifier. J'ai réussi à lui faire changer d'avis, parce que je voulais qu'il vous retrouve, je sais à quel point il vous aimait._

Grace lui prit sa main et la serra. Reese vit son air triste.

- _Je vous remercie pour ça John. J'ai pu retrouver Harold grâce à vous. Je le sentais qu'il n'était pas mort alors que je n'avais aucune certitude. Mais …_

 _-Mais ?_ Encouragea Reese.

- _Il n'est plus le même. Je l'aime toujours mais c'est différent. Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps séparés, ce n'est plus comme la première fois. Harold est …plus distant. Il est moins démonstratif, pourtant il a fait des efforts avec moi. Je ne l'ai jamais brusqué, ni poussé à faire quelque chose qu'il ne lui plaise pas. Je le connais malgré son changement de comportement. Il est devenu fragile._

Reese baissa la tête, tout en gardant une oreille attentive.

- _Quand il est venu me chercher, il a craqué. Publiquement. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans sa nature d'agir comme ça._

Reese se pinça les lèvres, peiné.

 _-Je l'ai pris sous mon aile, je sentais que je devais faire quelque chose pour lui, il avait besoin d'aide. Besoin de soutien, besoin de parler aussi. Je n'ai pas ressenti … de la colère quand je l'ai revu. J'aurais pu mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Et je l'ai écouté, j'ai été présente pour lui, mais parfois …_

 _-Oui ?..._

 _-Parfois j'avais l'impression que ça ne suffisait pas. Qu'il manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un pour l'aider à s'en sortir. J'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de vous, quand il parlait dans son sommeil, votre prénom ressortait souvent ou le « Mr Reese » aussi._ Avoua-t-elle tristement

- _Je vois…_. _Je suis …_

 _-Non, ne soyez pas désolé. Au contraire, je suis contente que vous soyez en vie, il va pouvoir reprendre goût à la vie. Vous étiez son soutien pendant toutes ces années et il semble encore en avoir besoin. Je l'ai entendu vous demander de ne pas partir._

 _-Il … a peur. Peur que je disparaisse de nouveau._

 _-Oui. Il semblait plus calme avec vous. Il vous a parlé pendant un moment. Jamais il ne m'a parlé aussi longtemps hormis pour me raconter tout ce qu'il avait vécu._

 _-Ah ?_ Emit-il, surprit. _Pourtant il est très communicatif._

 _-Je pense qu'il l'est toujours mais il a subi un choc assez important, il a besoin de temps pour s'en remettre mais surtout, il a besoin de savoir qu'il n'est pas seul. Il semble beaucoup tenir à vous en tout cas._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-En plus de vous appeler la nuit, il pensait beaucoup à vous. Je pouvais savoir assez facilement à quels moments il y pensait, c'était assez souvent. Je sais qu'il a beaucoup repensé à … ce qui s'est passé avant qu'il ne vous croit mort._

Même si cela faisait plus de deux mois, Reese se souvenait très bien de chacun des mots qu'il lui avait dit, le ton qu'il avait employé. Finch avait donc analysé, comme à son habitude, les paroles qu'il lui avait dites.

 _-Il a essayé de comprendre. Essayé de voir s'il n'y avait pas une autre solution pour que je sois vivant sans doute._

 _-Je pense aussi._ Admit Grace. _Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir comment vous vous en êtes sortis. Le principal c'est votre présence. Je souhaite qu'Harold aille mieux, il en a besoin._

Reese acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- _Vous devriez rester dîner et dormir ici._

 _-Oh je ne veux pas vous encombrer._

 _-Ce n'est pas le cas. Je le fais pour lui. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça, mal en point et vous semblez être la solution._

Reese reconsidéra sa proposition et accepta. Quelques heures plus tard, Grace alla voir Harold et le réveilla doucement. Bear considérait la femme comme une amie et lui donna un coup de main, léchant encore le visage de son maître, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle avait au moins la preuve que ce chien tenait à lui et qu'il n'était pas ordinaire, mais dressé spécialement.

Harold ouvrit les yeux et fut prit d'une panique, se redressant.

 _-Grace ? Ou est John ?_

 _-Calme-toi, il est dans la cuisine, il a tenu à donner un coup de main pour le dîner._

 _-Oh …_

 _-Tu es trop stressé. Fais lui confiance._

 _-J'ai confiance Grace, j'ai juste …_

Elle s'assit sur lit.

- _Tu as peur de le perdre, mais cela n'arrivera pas._

 _-Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?_ Demanda-t-il troublé.

- _J'ai compris. Il te surprotégeait, il continuera. Je sais qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour toi, je le ressens._

 _-Grace je ne …_

 _-Harold. Ne te sens pas désolé. J'ai remarqué que tu semblais en avoir aussi pour lui. Je ne t'en veux pas._

 _-Comment peux-tu ne pas m'en vouloir ?_

 _-Parce que, malgré tout je t'aime, mais ce n'est plus pareil. Je tiens à ce que tu sois heureux, que tu puisses vivre ta vie. J'ai été habituée à la solitude. Nos quatres ans de relations ont été un cadeau du ciel mais … Nous avons été séparés par le destin et nous avons évolué, changé. Tu as vécu ta propre vie, tout comme j'ai vécu la mienne._

 _-Grace, tu es vraiment une femme très patiente et compréhensive…_

 _-Et je le serais toujours envers toi. Tu es spécial Harold._

Pour la première fois, depuis le début, il lui offrit un sourire, ce qui fit chaud au cœur de Grace.

 _-Allez, lèves-toi, on va manger._ Fit-elle, tapotant la couette avant de se lever.

- _Grace ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Tu ne regrettes pas ?_

 _-Pour … ?_

 _-Pour tout._

 _-Franchement, non, je n'ai rien à regretter. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé en vie, tu peux en être certain. J'avoue que j'ai ressenti un certain soulagement de voir que tu étais toujours là, même si tu as changé._

 _-Tu …es vraiment merveilleuse comme femme, comment se fait-il que …_

 _-Parce que je n'ai jamais voulu. C'était une exception avec toi, je sais que je ne retrouverai personne comme toi. Je veux seulement vivre dans le bonheur, sans me soucier de souffrir avec quelqu'un de moins gentil._

Elle venait de lui faire un compliment et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Il repoussa la couette, se leva et la prit dans ses bras pour la remercier. Il la sentit sourire.

- _Tu vois …Il suffisait que John reviennes, tu es plus ouvert, tu redeviens démonstratif._

Il dut l'admettre que c'était vrai. Il n'avait pas été très bavard ces derniers temps mais là, il se sentait libéré et se sentait capable de parler plus librement. Il la suivit dans la cuisine et trouva John debout, près de la table, les attendant.

 _-Bien dormi Finch ?_

 _-Très bien Mr Reese._

 _-Je pense que vous pouvez vous appelez par vos prénoms non ?_

 _-Nous avons … été habitués à nous appeler par nos noms._

 _-Et Finch, ce n'est pas ton vrai nom en plus_ Rajouta Grace.

- _Non, mais c'est le meilleur._ Admit Harold, ce qui fit sourire Reese.

 _-Reese n'est pas non plus mon vrai nom, mais c'est celui que je préfère_ Fit l'ex-agent à son tour.

Grace sourit.

- _Nous avons tous un faux nom ici, hormis le chien je suppose ?_

Finch rit. Ils mangèrent ensemble, dans une ambiance sereine et chaleureuse. Finch était redevenu un peu plus bavard, discutant avec John et Grace, racontant quelques petites anecdotes qu'ils avaient parfois eues avec les missions. Surtout celle de Leila n'y échappa pas non plus. Ils prirent leur temps, savourant l'instant. Bear réclama un morceau à Finch, qui ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un petit bout de pain.

 _-Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour vous lui donneriez à manger à table !_

 _-C'est juste pour une fois Mr Reese._ Fit-t-il ancrant son regard dans le sien.

Bear protesta contre John et posa sa tête sur la jambe de Finch, lui faisant les yeux doux. Finch préféra le caresser.

 _-_ _Vous voulez un dessert ?_ Proposa Grace, ravie.

- _Volontiers_ répondit Reese.

- _Harold, tu veux une glace ?_

 _-Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié …_ Fit Finch, avec un large sourire.

 _-Bien sûr que non, une glace vanille en plein hiver, qui d'autres hormis toi pouvais en manger ?_

Finch rit.

 _-Je veux bien, mais je la prendrais après, j'ai besoin d'aller au petit coin d'abord._

Il se leva et s'excusa avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Grace sauta sur l'occasion.

 _-John, il vous aime, ça se voit._

 _-Je sais … Mais je ne veux pas vous gêner._

 _-Ne vous retenez pas, je serais ravie de voir comment il réagirait. S'il est heureux, alors je le serais aussi. J'aimerais vous voir un peu à l'œuvre, je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi. Il n'attend que ça._

 _-Je ne veux pas le brusquer, il est si …_

 _-Imprévisible, mais je sais qu'il est prêt à changer là._

Elle lui offrit un sourire sincère et Reese songea qu'il n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi simple, qui était ouverte au monde et qui comprenait tout. Finch l'avait bien choisie à l'époque, où plutôt la machinel'avait poussé à la voir. Grace lui donna sa part de glace et reprit place. Finch regagna la cuisine, se servit et se replaça à côté de John. Il goûta une petite cuillère et laissa le goût de la vanille s'emparer de son palais. Il sentit John poser une main sur sa jambe et le regarda, stupéfait. Reese ne dit rien, haussant tout simplement les épaules.

Finch retourna à sa glace et la finit. Reese discutait de tout et rien avec Grace, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas. Bien que Reese puisse paraître froid et distant dès le premier abord, il n'en était rien. Il suffisait de vouloir le connaître pour y découvrir une autre personnalité derrière ce masque. Grace savait faire ça et découvrait avec joie cette personnalité, apprenant des choses sur lui. Reese lui raconta le fameux matin où ils avaient lavé Bear, qu'il avait fait exprès de laisser Finch s'en occuper seul pour ne pas se retrouver éclaboussé par Bear et qu'il en avait rigolé après avoir entendu l'informaticien protester.

Finch avait vivement tourné la tête vers lui, surprit.

- _John !_ _Vous êtes sérieux là ?_ Répliqua-t-il agacé, ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Grace.

- _Oui, j'aime vous taquiner de toute façon._

 _-Je vais finir par être usé à force Mr Reese._

 _-Je ne crois pas. Vous vous n'en lassez jamais._

Grace les regardait un à un, étonnée de voir que leur complicité était bien plus présente qu'elle ne le croyait et qu'elle venait d'éclater au grand jour. Ils discutèrent encore un long moment puis ils firent la vaisselle. John, qui ne pouvait pas à cause de son bras, se contenta de la ranger, suivant les indications de Grace. Elle lui avait déplié le canapé et l'avait mit comme un lit. Elle avait déposé un oreiller et une couette pour Reese.

Ils s'étaient souhaité une bonne nuit et chacun avait rejoint sa chambre. Finch bougea dans tous les sens, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Il soupira un moment et se leva. Il fit attention à ne pas faire de bruit et alla dans le salon. Reese dormait. Il se surprit à aimer cette image de l'agent si détendu et resta un moment sur place, le détaillant. Il sentit son dos le lancer et il se rapprocha du lit. Reese bondit d'un coup, sentant quelqu'un entrer dans sa zone. Il soupira en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Finch et sourit.

 _-Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?_

 _-Non._

Reese y vit une occasion en or.

- _Vous avez besoin de compagnie ?_

 _-Je …_

Reese se leva et se rapprocha de lui, le prit dans ses bras, étant donné qu'il ne dormait pas avec son attelle. Reese ouvrit les yeux en entendant des pas se rapprocher et vit Grace apparaître. Elle s'arrêta, ne voulant pas les interrompre et sourit de plus belle en voyant qu'Harold serrait John contre lui. Elle avait senti sa sérénité. Reese la regarda et elle lui fit un signe de tête, ravie et lui désigna la chambre d'ami avant de disparaître. Reese resta un moment interdit, comprenant bien qu'elle venait de donner son accord, qu'elle acceptait de laisser Finch pour lui.

- _Finch …Vous devriez retourner vous coucher._

 _-Hum…_

 _-Je viens avec vous si vous voulez._

 _-Oh … je ne pense pas refuser une telle proposition Mr Reese._

Finch se détacha de lui et Reese lui prit la main, le dirigea vers sa chambre et repoussa doucement la porte. Il rejoignit Finch sous la couette et le cala sur lui. Finch se rendit compte que c'était ce qu'il voulait depuis des années. Avoir un contact intime avec John, pas un seul, mais plusieurs. Il s'endormit au son des battements de cœur de John, apaisé et serein. Il sentit Reese resserrer ses bras sur lui, remonter la couette, déposer un chaste baiser sur son front et il sourit. Il était persuadé que grâce à lui, il allait retrouver le Harold Finch qu'il était mais en mieux. C'était leur première nuit ensemble, la première de toute une série…

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
